Motor vehicles equipped with moon roofs that occupy the entire roof of the vehicle for a superior all-glass or monocolor look are becoming increasingly popular. Significantly, these expansive moon roof designs make it difficult to also equip the motor vehicle with a solar cell array. Placing the solar cell array on the fixed portion of a two-glass panel moon roof system will block the daylight opening above the rear occupants of the motor vehicle and close in the interior cabin feel of openness. Even if semi-transparent cells are used and the solar efficiency is compromised, the daylight opening will be partially blocked. If the solar cell array is placed on the moving glass panel, the daylight opening is also compromised for the front occupants like the rear and a potential issue/complexity of keeping an electrical connection active with the moving glass panel is added.
This document relates to a new and improved moon roof assembly that incorporates a sliding moon roof panel and an integral hybrid solar trim panel carried on the moon roof housing and extending at least partially around the sliding moon roof panel. As a consequence, daylight and vision are unobstructed through the moon roof whether the moon roof is opened or closed. The daylight opening is not blocked in any way by the solar cell array. Further, the integral hybrid solar trim panel is easy to install or replace and provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance as a border around the moon roof panel or panels.